


Coffee and Tea

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ainsley is not amused, Bisexual Malcolm Bright, Bisexual Male Character, Consent, Dicks, Explicit Language, Jin likes coffee, Kissing, M/M, Malcolm is a dork, Malcolm likes tea, Naked Brother, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: Fill for this prompt:Malcolm/Jin, awkward encounter with AinsleyClassic "my brother stole my boyfriend!" situation. Sometime after Ainsley and Jin break up in the hospital, Jin and Malcolm start seeing each other. Maybe it started out as just a one night thing, but then they start meeting for coffee, etc etc. Eventually, Ainsley happens to run into them in a cafe or something. Awkwardness ensues(There's some sexy stuff, too)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Jin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Coffee and Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous on Prodigal Son Kink Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+on+Prodigal+Son+Kink+Meme).



> Malcolm and Eve are broken up in this, but she’s still alive.  
> I made up Malcolm‘s middle name. I don’t think we’ve heard it on the show, but if I’m wrong about that, please somebody correct me.

Malcolm Bright was on his way out of the coffee shop with his tea, when he spotted a familiar face. “Jin! Hi! Remember me? Malcolm. We met at the…thing...with the…thing...when you… " He trailed off, feeling his ears starting to burn. God, he’s so _stupid_. Jin almost died that day because of Malcolm’s father. How could he possibly think that Jin would want to ever see him again, let alone talk to him? Malcolm got ready to politely back away and hightail it out of there, but to his surprise, Jin set his coffee down and gave him a warm smile.

“Of course, I remember you! That day was a little bit hard to forget.” Malcolm winced, but Jin’s eyes were mirthful.

“Yeah, about that… Gosh, I am so sorry. I’m probably the last person you want to see. I totally understand. I’ll just leave you be.” He started to back away.

“No, it’s OK. It’s not your fault. Hey – if you’re not in a rush, why don’t you sit down. I could use some company.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Besides, you did nothing wrong that day. It was your… Never mind.”

“My sister. I get it. She told me about the break up, and I gotta say, I couldn’t agree with you more. I mean, I love my sister, but she can be a little…overly enthusiastic about her work? Well, I guess I’m really not one to talk.”

Jin laughed. “Yeah, I get it. I really liked her, but that day just… I don’t know. Things became abundantly clear to me, let’s just say that. I never meant to hurt her.”

“Oh, she’s fine.” said Malcolm quickly and then immediately regretted it. “I mean, she was very upset at first, but she’s doing OK, ya know? Hmm, abundantly clear. Yeah, I guess almost dying can do that to a person. But you look good! You look like you’re fully recovered and doing OK, I hope?”

“Oh yeah. I’m doing fine.”

There was an awkward silence which Malcolm filled by sipping at his tea.

“So… Have you been back there? I mean to see your father? I’m not trying to pry. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But I was just curious.”

“It’s OK. And yes, I have been back. He seems to have some sort of pull over me. Can’t stay away for too long even though I wish I could.” Then Malcolm tried to lighten that thought up with a chipper, “It’s a sickness, I suppose!”

“They say most serial killers have magnetic personalities. I could definitely see that with your father when I was there. He just kind of draws you in. Oh, you probably don’t wanna talk about this. I’m sorry. It’s none of my business, really.”

“No worries, but yeah, there probably are other topics besides my father that we could talk about. Tell me how you got into the whole journalism/cameraman business?”

They sat there for another half hour chatting about this and that. Both finding it a pleasant and easy conversation as long as they weren’t approaching the subject of the Whitlys. Eventually they both had to go back to work.

“This was fun,” said Jin. “Would you like to do it again sometime?”

“Sure.” Malcolm’s stomach did a happy little flip at the notion that he might have a normal conversation with a normal person at a normal coffee shop and maybe, just maybe make a new friend.

****************************

Over the next few weeks, Malcolm and Jin met more and more often for coffee and tea. They talked about everything from what kind of music they liked, to college days, to philosophy. They stayed off the topics of murder, fathers, and sisters. Neither one of them mentioned anything to Ainsley. It just seemed easier that way.

Malcolm Bright was a good profiler. An excellent profiler. Quite possibly the best profiler in the country. But he was a dunce when it came to realizing somebody was flirting with him (unless they were blatantly obvious about it, like Edrisa). So he was a little befuddled when one of his get-togethers with Jin took an unexpected direction.

“You seem like somebody who appreciates honesty,” said Jin. “And bluntness.”

“Excellent profiling. I’ve had enough dishonesty from my father to last a lifetime, so yes. You are correct.”

“Then I’m just going to come out and say it. I like you, Malcolm.” A beat and Jin forced himself to maintain eye contact. “Are you into guys? At all? Sexually speaking?”

My God, the man was propositioning him. But was it for a one night stand? A relationship? Malcolm didn’t know. But his cock twitched in his trousers and he pulled his mouth inward so that Jin would not see him biting his lower lip.

If he was being honest with himself, Malcolm didn’t know what the hell he even was when it came to sexuality. He had told Dani he had had “plenty of sex” so that she would think he was somewhat normal. But the truth is, he had only had a handful of sexual partners in college. True, there were a couple of men in the mix back then. But at college, nobody knew who he really was. That freed him up to date around a little and hook up with some people, and yet, the secret he carried with him kept him from ever getting truly intimate with anybody. The truth is, he was scared shitless back then and he was scared shitless now. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing, and couldn’t trust his dick to respond properly on a good day. A full-blown relationship was out of the question. What had happened most recently with Eve just confirmed his worst fears.

Malcolm took a long sip of tea and tried to will the blooming heat in his face away, which only seemed to make it worse, of course. He cleared his throat. “I, um, don’t really know, to be honest." He tried to regain his composure. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t prepared to answer a question like that. I have no idea…"

“Oh, come on, man. You’re telling me you haven’t caught on to _any_ of my hints?"

Malcolm gives a shy smile. “Not even a little."

“Look, you’re a great guy, but I wouldn’t be spending this much time with you if I wasn’t interested. Wait, you don’t know because I’m a man? Or because of your sister?"

“Oh, no. It’s not about Ainsley. Although, come to think of it, that would be a little weird. It’s me. I am screwed up when it comes to any kind of relationship. Let’s just say that love is not my strong suit."

“Who said anything about love? Dude, you’re getting way ahead of yourself. I’m just talking about taking it to the next level. See how things go. Do you think you could be into something like that?"

“I...would be willing to find out?" He hated that it came out as a question, but there it was.

Jin leaned back in his chair, smiling slowly. “Well then, let’s find out.“ Jin stood up from the table and walked over to the trashcan to deposit his empty coffee cup. He beckoned to Malcolm to follow him out the door. Malcolm was not completely finished with his tea, but he dropped it in the trashcan anyway and followed Jin out. It would be really helpful if he could use his profiling skills right now, but his stomach was doing flip-flops. He had no idea what to expect.

They walked about a block, and then Jin grabbed Malcolm‘s hand and pulled him down an alley street. He walked down the alley far enough to be out of the view of passersby and then stopped and turned to Malcolm. “I’m not trying to spook you. I just want to see if we have any chemistry. So… Is it OK if I kiss you?"

Malcolm looked down at his feet, shuffling his fancy loafers in the dirty alleyway, biting his lower lip, hands in his pockets. “Um. Uh.” He stammered and fidgeted, hating himself for his A+ social skills.

Jin shook his head with a sigh, grabbed Malcolm by his lapels, and pulled him in for a kiss. There was a sharp intake of breath from Malcolm, his eyes going wide, and shoulders hitching up in shock. But Jin’s lips were warm, if a little rougher than Eve’s, and his commanding presence was melting the shock away. It didn’t hurt that his hands moving along Malcolm’s shoulders and upper arms were firm but gentle.

Malcolm’s body relaxed, his eyes fell to half-mast, and oh God, there was that twitch again South of the border. If it was chemistry they were testing out, the test looked positive to him.

When their lips parted, Jin had to put his hand under Malcolm’s chin and gently coax him to make eye contact. “I enjoyed that. You?"

A soft “Yes,” was all Malcolm could manage. He wanted to smack himself. Couldn’t he come up with something better than that? “I- I should get back to work." OK, that wasn’t any better. He hoped he didn’t just screw things up. He gave a little half-shake of his head to clear his thoughts. “I mean, yes. I enjoyed that, too."

Jin smiled at him. “Good. Next time you won’t feel so weird about it, I promise."

“Next time?” asked Malcolm.

“I hear you have some fancy digs. Next time you can invite me to your place. You call me when you’re ready.”

****************************

Malcolm paced nervously back-and-forth in his “fancy digs." He had texted Jin that morning to come to his place later that evening. Now it was later that evening. Jin would be there any moment and Malcolm was having a mild to moderate meltdown. What would he say to Jin when he got here? Should he put music on? Romantic music? Or, no, maybe sexy music? Maybe no music. Should they eat something first? Maybe watch some TV? If they eat something, what would they eat? Nothing with garlic. What would they watch? Not that he really had any food at home. But they could get takeout. But was it too late for takeout? A movie or a TV show? What kind of movie? But that would take too long, right? And what if Jin already ate before he arrived? And then if Malcolm asked him about eating, then Jin would assume that he hadn’t and would feel bad and agree to eat just so that Malcolm could eat, and Malcolm really couldn’t eat anything right now. What if he just found some classical music or something that could play in the background innocuously? Maybe just cheese and crackers? He had that in his fridge - he could at least do that, right? Oh God, was his place cleaned up? He’d gone around the whole loft and cleaned it up, but what if he missed something? What if he left some dirty underwear out? Or a clump of hair in the shower? What is Jin going to think when he sees the restraints on the bed? Is he going to think that he set that up for some kind of BDSM event to happen tonight? Christ, that could get really awkward. Maybe he should unclip and hide the restraints. Was his mouthguard sitting out on the night table? He should put that away. Did he have any lube? What about condoms? Or would Jin bring some? Did he put his meds away? He probably shouldn’t leave those out. Were they even going to fuck? Holy crap, what if Jin had a ginormous dick and Malcolm didn’t want it inside him? What if he expected Malcolm to be on top? What if Malcolm’s dick didn’t work?

Malcolm scurried around his place, doing a last-minute check to make sure nothing embarrassing was in sight. He was startled by the buzzer. He pressed the intercom button down to tell Jin to come upstairs and then buzzed him in. Then he quickly ran into the bathroom to check his look and smooth his hair down one more time. Malcolm swung his front door open before Jin could knock.

“Hi! Come in. Can I take your coat? Can I get you anything? Something to drink, maybe? I have cheese and crackers."

Jin recognized that nervous energy. He put his hands out in front of him, palms down. “Calm down. No need to be nervous. We’ve got all night.” He walked slowly into the apartment, taking in his surroundings. He gave a low whistle. “Man, Ainsley wasn’t kidding me. This place is fancy. You even have a bar set-up? Very cool.”

“It’s...ok.” Malcolm watched Jin walking around the apartment. His nerves were up-ticking rapidly. He felt like he should do something or say something, but he already screwed it up right from the start. Maybe he should just keep his mouth closed. He hadn’t moved from the door. He felt glued in place. He reminded himself to breathe.

Jin was standing by the couch when he glanced back at Malcolm by the door. “Hey you. Do you plan to stand there all night?”

“No! ‘Course not.” Malcolm clasped his hands together and quickly made his way next to Jin by the couch. Then he stuffed his hands back into his pockets and stood there looking at Jin, teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

Jin was amused at the awkward display and allowed the moment to stretch out longer than he probably should have. Then finally he reached his hand out to grasp Malcolm‘s arm and pull him closer. “Relax, man. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to.” He leaned in for a kiss, and this time, Malcolm was able to meet his eyes. They kissed softly and tentatively at first. But then things heated up quicker than either of them expected. It was Malcolm who pushed Jin down onto the couch, climbed on top of him, and resumed kissing him fiercely. When they broke apart for a moment, Jin was staring at him with a twisted grin and raised eyebrows. “Well now. I don’t know how you just went from 0 to 60 in less than a minute, but I like your style.”

“You talk too much," said Malcolm, and crushed his mouth back against Jin’s, bringing his hand up to push through Jin’s silky black hair. Jin huffed his laughter against Malcolm‘s mouth, eagerly returning the kiss, tongue reaching out to explore. While they were kissing, Malcolm was undoing the buttons on his own shirt. He peeled it off himself as quickly as he was able. And then got to work stripping Jin of his T-shirt. Damn, those were impressive abs! Malcolm was thankful that his own abs were at least passing fair. There was a downside to being with a man – competition over body parts. He hadn’t thought about that. Oh God, he started thinking about dick size again. And performance. Shit. He’s going to lose the moment. He has got to stop this train of thought before it derails him.

Malcolm moved in to kiss Jin yet again, this time slower, more sensually. It was easy to get lost in the kissing and stop his racing thoughts. Jin was running his hands over Malcolm’s torso, causing little sparks of desire to flare up in Malcolm. Malcolm was getting hard already. So far, so good. Try not to think about it. Try not to think about it. He hooked his fingers into the top of Jin’s jeans, feeling around for the button to undo. He had to keep going now, or he would scare himself out of it.

But Jin had concerns of his own. The last thing he wanted was for Malcolm to be moving too quickly for his own comfort. He knew it had been a while since Malcolm had been with a man, and he wanted to be absolutely certain that he wasn’t crossing any boundaries with him. He tried to treat his lovers with the type of respect that he would want them to treat him, which was the main reason he had to break up with Ainsley.

Jin broke the kiss, and pulled his head back to look at Malcolm, steadying him with his hands to indicate that Malcolm should take a pause. “I love how hot things are right now, but we should talk for a moment. I know it’s been a while for you. I want to make sure you’re 100% comfortable with whatever happens tonight. And by the way, nothing more has to happen tonight, if you don’t want. We can just hang out and watch some TV, or whatever you feel like. I don’t want you to feel any kind of pressure. And I don’t want you to have any regrets tomorrow. You can tell me if there’s anything you’re scared about or want to ask about, or things that you want me to do or don’t want me to do. I’m open to whatever, I just wanna make sure you’re OK.”

Malcolm sunk off of Jin’s lap onto the couch cushion beside him, looking hugely relieved. “Are you expecting…intercourse tonight? I mean, I’m not against it or anything, it’s just that it has been a really, really long time. I just don’t know how- I don’t even know how big you are. I just-"

Jin smiled and put a gentle hand on top of Malcolm‘s to stop him. “Got it. Intercourse is off the table for tonight. What else? Talk to me."

“Um. You should know that I have nightmares. Every night. Night terrors, actually. I usually wake up screaming. I wear restraints on my wrists so that I don’t get up and sleepwalk and hurt myself in the middle of the night. I almost killed my ex-girlfriend doing that. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jin considered this carefully. He had heard it before in a milder version during the interview with Martin Whitly, but it was just some passing information he had quickly forgotten. Now it was something Malcolm was clearly concerned about. He imagined he was also embarrassed about it. “I’m a pretty strong guy, and I’m bigger than you. I mean, body in general, not- You’d have to work pretty hard to hurt me. And by that time, I could probably wake you up. So I’m not terribly concerned about all of that. But if you are, nobody said that I have to sleep over tonight. I’ll let you decide. And I won’t take it personally if you want me to go home.”

Malcolm looked more relieved by the moment.

“What else?" asked Jin.

“Nothing else for now. Except, maybe we should move to the bed?"

“Sounds like a great idea," said Jin, kissing Malcolm again as both of them stood.

****************************

Malcolm was laying on the bed in just his underwear, both of their shoes and pants having been shucked off on the way over. Jin was on top of him, grinning down at him as his hands wandered over Malcolm’s stomach and down over the bulge in his underwear, teasing him. Malcolm‘s hands were kneading the strong thighs straddling him. This guy had quite a body. No wonder Ainsley was into him. Nice guy, too. Really, he can’t believe his sister was so stupid as to let this one go.

Malcolm ran his hand across the front of Jin’s underwear, and then gripped his hard cock through the fabric. Oh yes, his size was just fine. Not too big. Not too small. Similar to himself. At least that was one fear he could let go of. Then he was pulling at the waistband, anxious to be rid of the fabric between them.

Jin moved off of him in order to free himself from the garment. Then he stayed kneeling beside Malcolm, his hand moving over Malcolm’s straining member still enclosed in his own underwear. He sat back on his heels to run his hands along Malcolm’s stomach and pecs and then back down over his cock and down between his legs to hitch up his balls, Malcolm‘s breath hitching also. There were many, many things Malcolm adored about women, but he had forgotten how _encompassing_ it felt to have a big strong man-hand on his body.

Jin ran his fingers underneath the waistband, brushing over Malcolm‘s tip, and then he pulled the waistband up just enough to allow the tip to get trapped between the waistband and skin. Then Jin bent forward and used his tongue, flicking it over the head of Malcolm‘s cock, swirling it around, taking it between his lips. Malcolm was groaning and taking in great breathes, starting to feel a little lightheaded. Oh my God, it felt _so_ good. Malcolm wondered, does it feel this good for everybody? Or was it just a heightened contrast to the pain that he usually felt on a daily basis? For god sake’s, why was he thinking about that now? Just enjoy it, dammit. He hadn’t had this type of pleasure in a while. It’s OK to enjoy it. Neither one of them heard the buzzer.

Jin pulled the waistband a little lower, and continued his administrations, exposing more and more cock as he went. Malcolm lifted his hips to allow the underwear to move all the way down, but Jin left them bunched around his thighs, impeding Malcolm‘s ability to spread his legs. It was like having very gentle restraints on his lower body, and Malcolm found that wildly erotic. What does that say about me, he thought. Sleeping with restraints on my wrists every night. God, I’m so fucked up… And then he reminded himself that it was OK to enjoy it. He tilted his head back, letting his mouth fall open, taking in more air and letting out more sound. Neither one of them heard the footsteps on the stairs.

Jin repositioned himself so that he was straddling Malcolm once again. Jin’s cock was so hard and jutting out proudly. He lowered himself just enough to be able to rub his cock against Malcolm‘s, sighing at the sensation. He bowed his head so he could watch what he was doing to Malcolm. Malcolm tilted his head up to look also. What a sight! He couldn’t figure out what was better, the excitement of watching, or the increase in sensation he got from closing his eyes. He decided to just keep switching between the two. Neither of them heard the door open.

****************************

Ainsley was aggravated that her brother wasn’t answering his buzzer. She knew he was in there. Thank God, her mother had given her a spare key. She needed his help with her latest news story that would be breaking early tomorrow morning. She had a feeling that his profiler insight could give her the extra edge she needed to make excellent ratings. And she didn’t have time to waste standing there on the street, waiting for him to let her in. What was he doing in there, anyway? Probably spaced out, maybe absorbed in a book, or napping with his head on the bar. Lord knows he didn’t sleep at night. Probably not taking a shower this late, but if so, she could talk to him through the shower door (eyes averted, of course, because Naked Brother - eww). She let herself in the ground entrance, walked up the stairs, and didn’t bother knocking on his door, just let herself in that one, too.

“Malcolm," she called. “It’s Ainsley. I need your help with-" She got far enough into the room to have a good view of his bed and stopped dead in her tracks. Was she seeing what she thought she was seeing? She moved closer to make sure. “Malcolm? _Jin??!_ Oh, _hell_ no.” Her mouth hung open in disbelief, brow pinched together in disgust.

Malcolm and Jin both froze in position; Malcolm on his back, underwear bunched around his thighs with Jin straddling him, both of their hard cocks pressed together and clearly visible. Malcolm raised his head to look at Ainsley. “Ainsley – it’s not what it lo-" He lets his head fall back against the pillow, eyes shifting to the ceiling, “OK, it’s exactly what it looks like.” Jin stayed stock still, not sure what to do. It was certainly a compromising position for her to find them in, but he really didn’t feel that bad about it, to be honest.

Ainsley put her index finger up, waggling it around in anger as she spoke, addressing her brother in the harshest tone she could muster. “Malcolm Christopher Whitly. You’re _sleeping_ with my _ex?_ You should be ashamed of yourself! You just watch, Mister. I’m going to go track down Eve and when I find her, I’m going to eat her pussy right up! That’s right. I am going to go DOWN. TOWN. Like a goddamn _pro_. I’ll be munching me some Eve carpet from here to next week! You just watch me!” Then she spun around on her heel and marched back out the door.

Malcolm stared after her in shame and horror, his cock now efficiently wilted. Jin’s cock was harder than ever, and he had a strange grin on his face as he gazed at the space she had just occupied.

“Well, that was mortifying," said Malcolm, sadly.

“Mortifying?” asked Jin with his stupid grin. “I got to say, Mal, I wouldn’t mind watching her."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt piece for someone I don't know. I never would have considered this pairing, but they were hella fun to write. Thanks for the prompt!  
> I absolutely welcome all comments, including criticisms, and of course grammar and spelling errors. (Please forgive if you see any end quotation marks that are actually opening quotes. I tried to fix them all, but I'm sure I missed some. The perils of writing this with iPad's dictation.)


End file.
